Demolitions (NOTD)
Demolitions Known sadists and having different interests as everyone else - explosives and pain. Th majority of the recruited Demolitions are criminals who have not yet been brought to justice for their crimes, as they are recruited by the Marine Corps for their special talents. Demolitions are masters in bomb-making and an essential class in dealing with powerful and large crowds. For Demolitions, more is merrier and bloodier. Demolitions are housed within a large Blast Suit to help resist the force of their explosives. He is also equipped with a micro-factory to create and replenish explosives on the field. Demolitions still have their criminal and psychotic behaviors in them, making them... artful. :2000xp is needed to unlock :6 Inventory Slots, 3 Mod Slots :200 Health, 100 Shields, 135 Energy :2.36 Movespeed, 2 Armor :Heavy Weight Class Starting Skills Sap (X -> V) *Demolitions tosses a charge that stuns a target for 7 seconds. Retrieve Mines (X -> E) *Demolitions can grab placed mines and add them back to his total. Can retrieve allied mines. Passive Starting Skills Technician Passive *Demolitions is highly skilled in manufacturing explosives. As a result, he can activate the auto-turrets at the Armory. Tank Passive *Demolitions is a Heavy Class and immune to ratings loss from hits. Explosives : Tier 1 :Mines (E) - The seeds of the Demolitions as he lays these in a field, waiting for a target to walk over them or nearby. These mines have automated legs which allow them to chase after targets, exploding and damaging targets in a 2 radius. Demolitions carries mines around and mines are maxed to a certain limit. Mines deal 25% less damage to Heroic units. No cooldown. No energy cost. 10 armor. 0.3 AOE. Friendly Fire Possible :Level 1 - Mines do 40 damage, 15 max charges :Level 2 - Mines do 60 damage, 30 max charges :Level 3 - Mines do 80 damage, 45 max charges :Build Mines (W) - As mines do run out, Demolitions' armor can assemble some on the field. His skill improves with each level, enabling them to make more mines. No cooldown. 30 energy cost. :Level 1 - Creates 2 mines :Level 2 - Creates 4 mines :Level 3 - Creates 6 mines Tier 2 :Satchel (Q) - Demolitions prides this as being a magic trick as they can make them in several places at one time. Plants a timed explosive that detonates after 5 seconds, dealing massive damage to ground targets in a 5 radius. Deals 100% increased damage to Massive and Structure units. No cooldown. 20 energy cost. Friendly Fire Possible :Level 1 - Deals 125 damage :Level 2 - Deals 250 damage :Fire Vulnerability ® - Demolitions makes targets in a 5 radius take more love from their explosives. Lasts for 10 seconds. No cooldown. 7 energy cost. :Level 1 - 50% increased damage from explosives :Level 2 - 100% increases damage from explosives Tier 3 :Wall of Fire (F) - Demolitions coats the ground in a volatile chemical cocktail that quickly ignites to create a wall of fire with a width of 8, damaging all ground targets that wander to close or into it for 40 seconds. 12 second cooldown. 15 energy cost. Friendly Fire Possible :Level 1 - Deals 45 damage per second to units that pass through it. 9 casting range. Fortitude : Tier 1 :Spiked Armor - Adding a small personal touch to their armor, Demolitions places spikes on his armor which in turn damage units that attack them. The spikes also increases the overall surface area for shields, making them tougher than normal. Deals 2x damage to Massive units. Passive :Level 1 - Deals 5 damage to attackers, increases shield armor by 1 :Level 2 - Deals 10 damage to attackers, increases shield armor by 2 :Level 3 - Deals 20 damage to attackers, increases shield armor by 4 :I'm Your Father (V) - Demolitions knows exactly what buttons to press to strike a nerve on targets, provoking all enemies in a 7 radius to attack him. With levels, Demolitions gets more under the skin of his taunted units, making their attacks clumsier in their rage. :Level 1 - Taunts units for 4 seconds, taunted units deal 15% less damage :Level 2 - Taunts units for 6 seconds, taunted units deal 30% less damage :Level 3 - Taunts units for 8 seconds, taunted units deal 45% less damage Tier 2 :Look! © - Being master of their targets' nerves, Demolitions convincingly point at a target, causing other targets in a 5 area radius to stop and look at it. Some become so dazed and attack the pointed target for a time. Forces all enemies in 5 radius to stare at target. Friendly Fire Possible :Level 1 - Units stare at the target for 1 second, 50% chance for some of them to attack it :Level 2 - Units stare at the target for 2 seconds, 50% chance for some of them to attack it :Sadist - What scares everyone about Demolitions is the fact that he is absolutely mad and sadistic. He loves the pain and death of others so much until he can regain stamina from it. Passive :Level 1 - Heals 2 health and 1 shields for every target killed :Level 2 - Heals 4 health and 2 shield for every target killed Tier 3 :Time to Die (G) - Demolitions' rage can no longer be contained and he attacks with all his fury, becoming nearly invulnerable for 20 seconds. His rage courses through his armor, giving off a massive backlash of energy that maims all nearby enemies. :Level 1 - Increases armor by 50 and attack speed is increased by 50% and movespeed by 25% :Deals a 200 damage AoE blast that also stuns enemies for 1 second and repeats at 3 second intervals. Category:Character Classes Category:Easy Company Category:Apollo Security Team